User Equipment (UE) (e.g., a mobile communication device) may occasionally experience faults or errors in runtime operations which manifest as restarts of the device, crashing of applications, freezing threads, or stalled data loading. The UE may be programmed by a manufacturer to report only certain types of errors that are occurring and/or have occurred on the device via the operating system. These operating system error logs may have defined intervals in which diagnostic data is logged and captured, without regard to the particular user operating the UE, the network with which the UE is connected, and/or the types of applications executed on the UE. Errors and faults experienced by UE's during execution may decrease the functioning of the device via slower execution speed, an increase of failed attempts to connect with the network, and/or wasted battery consumption due to repeated failures of requests from executing applications.